rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kari Lemon's Drag Race: Season 2
Start your engines, get set.... GO! The hit show, Kari Lemon's Drag Race, is back for vengeance! 30 queens fight for $500,000USD, a one-of-a-kind trip from AlANDChuck.Travel, ''2 years worth of makeup courtesy of MAC and Urban Decay Cosmetics and the coveted Blue Diamond Crown with the title of America's Next Drag Superstar! The winner of the season is Darien Danger, and the runner-ups are The Golden Dame and Maja. Mariah Balenciaga was crowned Miss Congeniality. Format The format will be similar to RuPaul's Drag Race, except that the audience has somewhat of a hold of the competition. On Viceland's website, online voters will be able to vote for the bottom 4 as well as the 4 queens for RuVenge to be able to compete in Season 3. There will also be a fantasy league, where the winner will get a trip to Los Angeles to go to the live taping of the finale. Both Lip-Sync For Your Life and Lip-Sync For Your Legacy will be used. Theme Songs * Theme Song: Read U Wrote U by RuPaul (First 15 episodes) * 2nd Theme Song: Sexy Drag Queen (doot-doot 'doot-swift' Remix) by RuPaul (Last 14 episodes) * 3rd Theme Song: Born Naked by RuPaul (Finale) * Runway Song: Covergirl (Put The Bass In Your Walk) by RuPaul * Closing Song: Fly Tonight by RuPaul Competitors Episodes Episode 1: Opening Craziness '''Guest Judges': Adore Delano and Courtney Act Dedicated to: Jessica Delano Mini-Challenge: Create a drawing of an object that represents you Mini-Challenge Winner: Dumpling Main Challenge: Film the opening credits for Season 2 Runway Theme: Candy Couture Top 4: Detox, Mariah Balenciaga, Diamond Destiny and Candy Befierce Lip-sync: Sexy Drag Queen by RuPaul Main Challenge Winners: Candy Befierce and Mariah Balenciaga Bottom 4: Katya, Kitsune Miku, Bianca Del Rio and Aquaria Lip-sync: Sissy That Walk by RuPaul Eliminated: Bianca Del Rio Farewell Message: F*ck all y'all. Episode 2: Miss Drag Race Guest Judges: Alyssa Edwards and Olivia Culpo Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental Mini-Challenge Winner: Darien Danger Main Challenge: Compete in Miss Drag Race in front of a live audience Top 4: Diamond Destiny, Raven, Azazel and Hunter Hoe Lip-sync: Flawless by Beyonce Main Challenge Winners: Diamond Destiny and Hunter Hoe Bottom 4: Aquaria, Alaska, Katya and Candy Befierce Lip-sync: New Rules by Dua Lipa Eliminated: Aquaria Farewell Message: Bye everyone. See y'all motherf*ckers in the bottom. - Aquaria Episode 3: Bring It On Guest Judge: Kirsten Dunst Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets Mini-Challenge Winner: Berry McCherry Prize: A spot as Team Captain Main Challenge: Perform a cheerleading routine Top 4: Charlie Hides, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Azazel and Darien Danger Lip-sync: Applause by Lady Gaga Main Challenge Winners: Charlie Hides and Darien Danger Bottom 4: Katya, Thorgy Thor, Krystal Danger and Berry McCherry Lip-sync: Pick Me by Produce 101 Eliminated: Thorgy Thor ''' Episode 4: Comedy Queens '''Guest Judges: Melissa Villareal and Leslie Jones Mini-Challenge: Freestyle dance off Mini-Challenge Winners: Krystal Danger and Charlie Hides Main Challenge: Perform a comedy routine in a real comedy club Top 4: Crystal Blu, Morgan McMichaels, Dumpling and Kariana Grande Lip-sync: Born This Way by Lady Gaga Main Challenge Winners: Morgan McMichaels and Kariana Grande Bottom 4: Alaska, Laganja Estranja, Trinity Befierce and Berry McCherry Lip-sync: C.L.A.T by Peppermint, Sasha Velour, Aja and Alexis Michelle 'Eliminated: Berry McCherry '